Percy Jackson (character)
] Summary Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the demigod son of Poseidon and the eponymous protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. A troubled New York native who was shuffled from school to school due to his ADHD and dyslexia, his world is flipped upside down when he learns of his divine parentage. With the fate of the world on his shoulders, Percy now faces down monsters, gods, and other denizens of myth on a regular basis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C, higher when submerged in water or with the Curse of Achilles Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 17 at the time of the Hidden Oracle Classification: Demigod, Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification when submerged in water, Limited Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Can create storms such as miniature hurricanes, but only in a localized area, with sparks of lightning being an aftereffect rather than an ability under Percy's control), Limited Earth Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation (Can manipulate any water-based poison by manipulating the water inside of it), Limited Clairvoyance (Can see the future in the form of dreams), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with equine creatures and nearly any sea animal under Poseidon's domain), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, when in contact with water), Limited Illusion Creation (Can control the Mist which can affect mortal perceptions, such as perceiving Percy's sword as a baseball bat), Summoning (Can summon Mrs. O'Leary with his Stygian Ice Whistle), Limited Fear Manipulation (The "Wolf Stare" learned from Lupa can scare away weak-willed individuals with a glance), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Withstood the heat of lava and has been struck by lightning on numerous occasions with only minor burns) and Water Manipulation (As the demigod son of Poseidon, Percy cannot be harmed by water under normal circumstances), Invulnerability with the Curse of Achilles (With the exception of his weak spot on the rear of his back opposite his navel, Percy will not be able to suffer any sort of laceration, stab wound, or blunt force trauma), Can breathe underwater and will not suffer any injury from falling into water no matter the height he falls from), Has the innate ability to pilot any maritime vessel and will have a general sense of his location while traveling atop or in a body of water, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Survived being hit by Backbiter which can rip souls from bodies, though it still had a little effect on him, as he felt extreme pain and deliriousness) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Fought and wounded Ares, who is an Olympian and should easily be stronger than Iris, who has complete control over the Mist/Duat, which is infinite and endless. Ares should also be stronger than Cerberus, who was transformed into a staff that can control the past, present and future), higher when submerged in water and with the Curse of Achilles (One-shot Hades. Fought Kronos), or when hosting Nekhbet. Can ignore durability against supernatural beings to an extent with his Celestial Bronze Sword Speed: Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Fought Ares), higher with the Curse of Achilles or as a vulture. Can teleport via Magical Pearls. Lifting Strength: Class E (Lifted the Heavens) Striking Strength: At least High Universe Class, likely Universal+ (Can trade blows with giants and other beings of comparable power), higher when submerged in water, with the Curse of Achilles or when hosting Nekhbet Durability: At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Atlas), higher when dealing with heat, cold, and water based attacks. Invulnerability (except his Achilles spot) makes him hard to kill when having the Curse of Achilles. Regeneration makes him hard to kill when submerged in water. Stamina: Superhuman (Spent months trapped in Tartarus, fighting off a neverending army of the undead and all other sorts of monsters and managed to escape despite the life-force draining effects of the deepest sectors of the Greek Underworld, however, he was drained and exhausted by journey's end and only survived due to the intervention of Iapetus) Range: Extended to several meters with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters with powers and weapons like The Eagle of the 12th Legion, Kilometers with tidal waves and all kind of sea disasters Standard Equipment: Anaklusmos/Riptide (A mystical sword forged of Celestial Bronze that only harms supernatural beings but can even affect beings far stronger than Percy himself, such as Ares), Wristwatch shield, Stygian Ice Whistle Intelligence: Battle-savvy and a decent leader. Trained in Greek martial combat and is very resourceful. His ADHD and dyslexia has made him rather clueless about academic subjects but he's become knowledgeable in regards to Greco-Roman Mythology. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman, with Jason as his only peer in a sword fight and was only outright defeated in one by Luke Castellan (when he was out of training), Kronos (who inhabited Luke's body) and Chrysaor. Weaknesses: He highly values the lives of his allies and will sacrifice himself for them. His battle instincts make him headstrong, impulsive, and hot-blooded. When he had the Curse of Achilles he would die if struck in a place on his back that was just above navel height, but the curse has since been removed. As a demigod, he can be slain by both conventional and supernatural weapons. Using his demigod powers extensively drains his stamina. Feats: *''One of the powerful demigods alive (Rivaled only by other children of the Big Three and the members of the Seven)'' *''Stalemated Ares at twelve years old'' *''Defeated Hades and Hyperion in close combat (with the curse of achiles)'' *''Able to hold himself against Kronos and Atlas'' *''Held up the sky for several seconds'' *''Triggered and survived the vulcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens, which was strong enough to unseal and wake Typhon'' *''Killed Polybotes (The giant born to defeat Poseidon) with the aid of the Roman God Terminus'' *''Defeated Ephialtes and Otis (The giants born to defeat Dionysus) in a gladiator death match (With the help of Jason Grace and Dionysus)'' *''Escaped from Tartarus with Annabeth (With the help of the Titan Iapetus)'' *''Can match many trained and extremely skilled demigods in combat, like Jason Grace or Luke Castellan'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water-Boosted Physicality:' When doused in water, Percy's physical prowess is greatly enhanced, receiving a sizable increase to his strength, speed, and durability. The effect is much sharper when doused in saltwater, allowing him to stalemate Ares, the Greek God of War, who was Percy's superior as a combatant. In addition, he was able to cleanly shear through Luke Castellan's shield, which the latter had previously used to block Percy's attacks. However, unless Percy is constantly in contact with water, the effect will quickly fade a short time after application (but this hasn't stopped him from drenching himself with saltwater he prepared in advance to ace training exercises). *'Hydrokinesis:' As a son of Poseidon, he has natural dominion over water. He can manipulate entire rushing rivers to sweep away his foes or fashion water into weapons or other implements to attack them at a distance. This dominion also extends to substances containing water, such as ice structures the size of glaciers or liquid poison. In addition, he cannot be harmed by water (and thus was perfectly fine after falling off the Hubbard Glacier and the St. Louis Arch since he entered a body of water) and can breathe and swim underwater without getting wet unless he wills it. However, extensive this ability, along with his geokinesis and aerokinesis, tires him considerably. *'Geokinesis:' As the son of the Earthshaker, Percy can create localized earthquakes, but his ability is said to be not as a great as child of Hades like Nico di Angelo. In addition, extensive use of this ability tires Percy out more quickly. *'Aerokinesis/Electrokinesis:' As the son of the god of storms, Percy can manipulate the weather to an extent, creating miniature typhoons and hurricanes around himself or to toss his foes aside. In addition, these storms can crackle with electricity. However, this lightning is closer to an aftereffect of his ability over storms and Percy has little control over it. In addition, extensive use of this ability tires Percy out more quickly. *'Curse of Achilles:' After bathing in the River Styx, Percy's superhuman attributes and combat abilities were increased to incredible levels. While he bore the curse, his strikes were referred to as "arcs of destruction" that easily decimated the legions of undead sent by Hades to capture him. Percy was even able to stalemate the likes of Hyperion in one-on-one combat. In addition, he's almost completely invulnerable except for the one weak spot on his back just above navel height, preventing him from suffering cuts, bruises, or most other forms of injury even if he would otherwise take severe damage, such as when he was thrown . However, Percy is still susceptible to indirect forms of injury or death, such as asphyxiation and he can still be smited by the full divine might of a god. Sufficiently powerful fire, such as the flames tended to by Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, can also burn him. The river gods of the Hudson River also claimed to be able to kill Percy by electrocuting him, but this was never explored. In addition, Percy's stamina is drained more quickly by his enhanced prowess, so a sufficiently dragged out fight can exhaust him. Since the Son of Neptune the curse, along with all of its positive and negative traits, have been removed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sword Users Category:Animal Users Category:Leaders Category:5-C Category:Low 2-C Category:High 3-A